The Way I Do
by kryakat22
Summary: Bourton One shot. Slash story. Don't like it, don't read it.


**The way I do**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Evan Bourne and Randy Orton are their own people. So is everyone else. :)

Author:Kyrakat22

Beta: None

Rating: K+ maybe T

Characters: Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Josh Mathews, Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Ted Dibiase

Couples: Bourton (Orton/Bourne), Codiasi (Rhodes/Dibiase), Mathews/Cena

WARNING: Slash. Don't like it, don't have to read it.

Chapters: one shot

ENJOY!

It was warm Saturday afternoon when Randy Orton was at the gym training for his next match alone. Cody and Ted were off who knows where and doing who knows what. His best friend, John Cena, was traveling to the next city,(**A.N: Randy is on **_**SMACKDOWN**_**, John is on **_** RAW.**_) alongside his boyfriend Josh Mathews who had sneaked behind the roster to be with John. Randy was deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had been there for almost two hours until he heard his loud ringtone startle him and almost make him drop the 50 pound weight on to his foot. Swearing softly, he dug it out of his pocket and flushed in embarrassment when he saw that half the people in the gym were staring at him. Seeing that it was his long time boyfriend, he quickly set the weight down and walked to the gym locker room where it was quiet. "Hey-Hey Randa Panda, how are you?," the love of his life, Matthew Korklan ,or more commonly known as Evan Bourne said as Randy answered. "Nothing Evy, just heading out of the gym...and how many times have I told you not to say that...EVER?" he heard about three of four different giggles so Evan could not be alone. "Evan.. who's with you?" Evan just giggled again. "No one, but I need you to come to Taste of Italy at 6:00pm. Kay?'' "Um I don't know Ev." "Please?" Not that Randy could see it, but he was pretty sure that Evan was doing the ultimate puppy-pout face. "Ugh. Fine Evy, I'll be there. This better not be anything stupid." "Since when have I ever done something like that?" "Well..." "HEY!" Randy had to let out a laugh at that. "Don't worry Evan, I'll be there." "Good. Oh and you don't have to dress up. It's just casual. See ya there!" "Bye Evan." After Randy hung up, he decided he better get going and get ready since it was already 4:30.

**Back at the Hotel**

"What to wear? I know! Dark-wash jeans with white shirt and black blazer. Perfect!" At 5:30, randy left for whatever Evan had planned for him. Once he got there, he didn't see Evan waiting for him so he figured he must gotten he early. Seeing the inside of the restaurant, he remembered that Evan said he had something special planned for their 2 ½ year anniversary. THIS WAS IT! Looking around frantically, he spotted a woman selling roses by the dozen for six dollars. Buying two dozen roses for his beau, he talked to the greeter and found out where their table was. Once he got there, he saw not only Evan, but Josh, John, Cody, and Ted. Giving the roses plus a kiss on the cheek to Evan, he asked, "What's going on?" "Don't worry, love. We're just celebrating two more anniversaries. And I see that you forgot ours for a moment back there." Randy just looked down and flushed horribly which caused Cody and Josh to start giggling uncontrollably. "Cody and Ted are celebrating their 3 year anniversary and Josh and John are celebrating their 5 month. So I just told them they could celebrate with us." Evan explained.

After the dinner, Cody and Ted went to a late night movie and Josh and John went to the beach to see if they could see any dolphins by moonlight while Randy and Evan went back to the hotel. "Thanks for paying for everyone. You really didn't have to." Evan said as he held Randy's hand. " I wanted to. Besides I love Evan. Happy Anniversary." "Happy Anniversary ,Randy. I love you too. And no one else will love you…" "The way I do." Randy finished with a passionate kiss.

**Kyrakat: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Cody, Josh, and Evan muse: PLEASE? *Super puppy pouts***

**Randy, John, and Ted muse: What they said.**

**This is just a little thing off the top of my head. **


End file.
